


Pleats

by unsettled



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, he can resist anything. Anything Johnny Quid throws at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleats

Oh, he can resist anything. Anything Johnny Quid throws at him.

Doesn't mean he doesn't have a damn fine ten minutes thinking about shoving Johnny forward over the desk, bending him forward, forcing him forward and down and flipping that little skirt up – no doubt stole from some random tart – flipping it up and _of course_ Johnny's bare under there, flipping it up and sliding right in, fucking Johnny as his hands spread wide on the top of the desk, moaning and pushing back against Archy.

'Cause really, what else is supposed to run through his mind when Johnny sits like that, legs spread in his chair, all proper, if mussed, but still, shirt tie blazer all present and accounted for on top, while down below there's nothing but white knee socks and miles of legs and the shortest pleated skirt Archy's ever seen, dipping between Johnny's spread thighs, draped over an obvious bulge.

What else?


End file.
